New generation consumer devices increasingly rely on touch screen inputs such as virtual buttons and sliders displayed on a screen as an alternative to physical inputs. Users may interface with such devices almost exclusively by touching and/or otherwise manipulating the virtual buttons, sliders, strollers and the like on the screen with the fingers. Graphic displays on the screen provide visual feedback responsive to such manipulation. In some more recent touch screen devices, force feedback or tactile feedback, commonly known as haptic feedback, can also be provided to a user as the user's fingers interact with virtual objects on the touch screen. This is accomplished generally by moving or vibrating the screen with a haptic actuator coupled to the screen. To allow the haptic touch screen to move in response to the haptic actuator and thereby to isolate a haptic effect to the screen, haptic touch screens have been compliantly suspended within electronic devices in which they reside. It is important, however, that, even though the screen must be able to move when the haptic actuator is activated, the suspended screen must nevertheless feel to a user as if it were substantially rigidly mounted when touched. Others have addressed the problem by not using a suspension, but not using a suspension limits the mass of the system that can have haptic effects. Suspensions have been proposed, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2008/0111788 A1 to Rosenberg et al and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2010/0245254 A1 to Olien et al, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, that use compliant suspension materials of, for instance, springs or foam that may not be suitable for all touch screen applications. As such a need still exists in the art for compliant suspension systems for haptic touch screens.